Harry Potter and the Battle of the Orders
by dark pluto
Summary: Lord Voldemort has risen and decided to make his own Order to rival the Order of Phoenix. Who will be its members? And will Harry Potter surivive the encounter?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and company belongs to the genius of genius, J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money here so no use if you sue me....I also have some OC here, only they belong to me....

**Summary:** Lord Voldemort has risen once again. He decided to form an Order to rival the Order of Phoenix: The Order of Dragons. Who will be in it? Who will fight against it? And will Harry Potter survive the reality that is about to hit him? Free the Darkness inside you.........

**Author's Notes: ** My first Harry Potter fic....Please take your time to check it out and give me a review. Thanks and enjoy!

**Rating: ** Not so sure here....PG/G 

**Characters:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and MWPP

**Harry Potter and the Battle of the Orders**

**Chapter 1: The Dark Lord's Plan**

Lord Voldemort paced back and forth in his room. The room was so dark because the only source of light came from within the fireplace. He was still in the Riddle house mansion, recalling the events that had occurred months ago. His plan to resurrect oneself with the aid of his blustering servant and remaining faithful Death Eater. Their plan, of course, has succeeded; forcing Harry Potter to join the Triwizard Tournament, risk his life and reach the final task unscathed. Harry Potter was transported to his side by means of a portkey and he ordered Wormtail to perform the spell. Though unreliable and mullheaded he could be, Wormtail managed to get it right. Bone from his late father, flesh from his servant and Harry Potter's blood; the blood of a mortal enemy.

His plan had succeeded, and he got his body back, his Death Eaters returned to his service. But his triumph didn't last very long for Harry Potter proved to be even more cunning than his father, escaping his grasp and touching the portkey once more and back to Hogwarts. Surely that Mudblood-loving Albus Dumbledore made Harry recall everything! Now he must be recruiting the aid of other powerful wizards who had once help him during the time when Darkness reigned....

His eyes narrowed as he heard muffled footsteps approached the door. The door cracked open and a head pop out; the man's hair was thin and colorless with a bald patch on top, he looked at his master nervously as if daring to speak.....

"M-master?" he squeaked.

"Wormatail!" his master addressed him to come in, his voice cold and deadly, "Have you any news from the others?"

"Y-yes my Lord! I-it seems that the M-ministry of M-magic refused to-to believe that you have r-risen!" He cried in a shrill voice like a rat that he was.

"I have expected that already...any more?" he said coldly.

"Y-yes! A-albus D-dumbledore is planning to g-gather the o-old c-crowd!" he added nervously, sweat starting to form in his pasty face.

Lord Voldemort looked up at his servant, "Indeed...." he sneered, "Dumbledore is then desperate to kill me....very desperate. Well, we shall see about that!"

Wormatail looked at his master. He didn't take the news as seriously as he had expected. "M-y Lord! A-are you not g-going to d-do anything a-about it?"

Lord Voldemort was silent for a while, then he crossed the room and sat on his chair in front of the fire. He was twirling his wand on his long fingers, thinking deeply.

Wormatail swallowed, he knew he was going to annoy his master any minute now....

"B-but the l-light side is p-planning to r-restore the O-order of P-phoenix! M-my Lord! If we don't a-act soon-"

"Crucio!"

A loud, deafening scream escaped from Wormtail. The curse was painful, as if hot white knives were piercing every part of your body, your head feels like it is going to explode in pain. He gasped as Lord Voldemort took the Cruciatus Cruse off him.

"Wormtail.....Wormtail......." his master mused, not taking his eyes off the fire, "Tell me more about this-this Order of Phoenix you mentioned earlier. I am aware that you have been a part of it yourself...."

Wormtail panted as he got up, collecting his courage to speak, "Y-yes, my L-lord. The O-order was f-formed a long t-time ago, e-even D-dumbledore doesn't know w-when it started. It was f-formed to r-repel evil, t-to separate the L-light form the D-dark. It g-gives the m-members great p-powers, m-more powerful than an o-ordinary w-wizard or w-witch! The O-order gets its p-power from the Source, the P-phoenix. D-dumbledore said t-that the P-phoenix chooses its m-members. O-only those who is p-pure at h-heart and g-good shall r-receive the P-phoenix's b-blessings. A s-soul w-where no t-trace of evil e-exist! D-dumbledore s-said that I- I was one of t-them....!"

Wormtail stopped to catch his breath, Lord Voldemort however laughed out loud like a lunatic, his cold red eyes glinting maniacly, "Continue this-amusing story of yours...Wormtail."

Wormtail would have love to say that his story was anything but amusing but decided not to, he took a deep breath and continued, "The O-order of P-phoenix performs a c-charm to bind its m-members. It is d-done, I believe, to keep the O-order strong. It can only be b-broken if it is a-altered by another f-force...."

Lord Voldemort appeared not to be a least bit worry about this, "Good....very good..." he pondered for a moment, "Now tell me, my pathetic servant, who were the members of the Order of Phoenix?"

"J-james Potter, Sirius B-black, R-remus L-lupin and......P-page Morgan." he spitted out their names like as if they are troll boogers.

Lord Voldemort had risen from his chair as soon as Wormtail uttered the last name, he started pacing around once more. Wormtail is starting to doubt his master's sanity...well, his master is, indeed, mad but still......

"M-master?"

His master stopped his pacing faced his servant, a nasty smile playing on his face, "Wormtail, do you happen to know the spell they used, to bind you and your old friends?" 

"N-no." Wormtail replied dully.

"Just as I thought." Voldemort said icily, "It is a very ancient spell, called the Unification Spell. It unites the people involved in the spell through body, heart, mind, soul and spirit."

"B-but I b-betrayed them! The c-connection is broken!" Wormtail blustered.

"Fool! The connection could never be broken! That is how powerful the spell is!" Lord Voldemort said, "But as you said earlier Wormtail, it can be altered by another force and in this case.........a Dark force."

Wormtail, finally realizing his master's motive, cried, "M-master, they won't! T-they too p-powerful--

"They will!" Lord Voldemort hissed, "Dumbledore must have overlooked his choice of members.....for you Wormtail is certainly not pure at heart and good. I think a little tickling and I could manage to release the Dark that is lurking inside them.....The Unification Spell has only but one flaw...."

" If one member becomes evil, the rest too shall follow......"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** How did you like it? Worth continuing? Did it suck? Suggestions or comments are very welcome! Flames....well, sorry but you're not! hehehehe......

^_______________^


	2. Destiny Awaits

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and company belongs to the genius of genius, J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money here so no use if you sue me....I also have some OC here, only they belong to me....

**Summary:** Lord Voldemort has risen once again. He decided to form an Order to rival the Order of Phoenix: The Order of Dragons. Who will be in it? Who will fight against it? And will Harry Potter survive the reality that is about to hit him? Free the Darkness inside you.........

**Author's Notes: **Hope you'll be able to understand the story, its kinda confusing and really weird....well I AM a weird person....hehehehe....^__^

**Rating: **Not so sure here....PG/G

**Characters:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and MWPP

**Harry Potter and the Battle of the Orders**

**Chapter 2: Destiny Awaits**

Harry Potter jerked awake on his bed. His hand immediately ran through his hair and to his scar. His breathing was rapid and short as though he was running a marathon and his face was mingling with sweat.

He just had another dream, no maybe a nightmare, he daresay. His been having this all summer and each time he had one it was always with Voldemort. His red sinister-looking eyes were burning with hatred and his voice as cold as ice. His scar was not hurting anymore and he rolled back on his bed. He had witnessed Voldemort's rebirthing month's ago and still the memory lingered in his mind as if it just happened yesterday.

The Dursleys weren't any help either. Constant nagging of chores to be done and blaming him for every accident that ever occurred in the house. His been so tired with all the washing, wiping, dusting, vacuuming, sweeping, cooking and cleaning that he didn't have time to do his homework anymore.

The thought of writing to Sirius, his godfather, crossed his mind but he shook it away almost instantly. Sirius was given a job by Dumbledore and a very _important_ job indeed. He was supposed to gather the 'old crowd'. Whoever those are, Harry have no idea but he was quite sure that he will meet them soon enough. If he heard right, Sirius was staying in his old and favorite professor's house. Professor Lupin is also a close friend of Harry's parents and had help Harry a lot during his third year. Sirius is probably exhausted and would need to relax for a while; he would tell him when they meet. Right now, he needed to understand his dream....

He had heard words like 'bond' 'phoenix' 'pure at heart'.........and he had certainly heard his father's name...but what would Voldemort want with his father? He had murdered him fourteen years ago....He lay there thinking and thinking until he heard a loud rap at the door. It was Aunt Petunia calling him up.

"Coming...." he mumbled, getting up to change and wash his face.

He looked at his calendar posted on the wall, he had about a month and a half before term starts, a month and a half before he returns to Hogwarts, his real home........where he is happy and safe.

___________________________________________________

A tall woman with shoulder-length dark hair and blue-violet eyes rummaged the fridge. The fridge was about twice as big as a cabinet and was even colder than the North Pole. As soon as she found what she was looking for, she straightened up revealing a very sexy figure and gathering up all her ingredients began to cook breakfast.

"One cup of sugar..."

"3 cups of flour....."

"Cinnamon sprinkles....."

"Milk and butter......"

She added more ingredients and then tasted her batter. It was very sweet and that's the way she liked it. She glanced at the clock displayed on the wall and quickened her work.

She is a witch in her thirties but prefers muggle cooking rather than tapping her wand and using magic. She believes that cooking should be done with love and labor for that it shall taste good.

She prepared to set the table and dusted her apron. It was her first time to cook breakfast without any assistance, her friends would always have to stay close behind in fear that she would set the kitchen on fire, but today was different. She did not burned anything (maybe except the toast) and the aroma was very inviting.

_"Is this enough?" _She thought, as she surveyed the table which was filled with every breakfast menu known to man. _"I am feeding canines after all......"_ She smiled and adjusted the flower vase on the center. She sat on her usual chair and poured herself some coffee, waiting......

Then, after a while, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, a tall wizard with light brown hair, way past his shoulders emerged. His gray eyes sparkled with wisdom and consciousness and his pale face broke into a smile when he noticed er sitting in front of a table filled with food.

"Good morning, Paige." He greeted, setting himself down on a chair beside her.

"Morning, Remus." She sipped her coffee and cast a small smile at him. She was very fond of Remus, aside from being a vicious creature once a month, he was always so kind and cool. He was the only person she had ever known that can keep his emotions at bay even when things fall apart. It was he who taught her how to cook.

"Sirius not up yet?"

"I'm afraid not." Remus answered, poking the cinnamon roll cautiously with his fork. He had too much experience with Paige's cooking. "Convincing Mundungus Fletcher of his innocence really drained him."

Paige Morgan set her cup down, a smile formed in her lips, "Tell me what happened again."

Remus frowned slightly, knowing fairly well that Paige and Sirius loved to tease each other a lot and he too had taken part in the teasing and playing pranks on the both of them but he didn't think it would too wise to taunt Sirius at this time of the day....

But he could never refuse Paige and he began to tell, "Just as Sirius arrived in Mundungus's house, he started pelting furniture at him, refusing to listen and one, almost hitting him in the eye...."

Paige giggled and pounded the table before asking, "And?"

".......he only heeded to listen when he ran out of furniture to throw at Sirius."

This time Paige broke into fits of laughter. She had laugh and laugh, whereas Remus took the opportunity to charm his bread so they would be edible for they were as hard as a boulder.

"What about the silly old dingbat?" she asked, regaining her composure and was now scowling. Arabella Figgs never liked her and had always taunt her for she is always around guys and made friends with them.

Remus was about to respond when a loud yawn interrupted him from behind. A tall man with short black hair that was tousled and messy sat himself beside Remus. His blue eyes were very tired and he groggily poured coffee and sipped it. After a few second, he spit it out.

"Hey! Watch it!" Paige scolded, jumping up from her chair. "I had especially waken up early just to cook those!"

Sirius Black appeared not to have heard what she said and began banging to toasted bread on the table. "You have some nerve to call these 'food' ?"

Paige had gone red in the face and was about to retort back when Remus stood up and waved a hand in front of them, "Please no fighting in the morning! Paige just help me clean up and Sirius, I'll make some breakfast for you."

Remus shook his head as he headed to the kitchen to make some toast and coffee. He had always been the peacemaker; first between James and Snape, then Sirius and Paige, then Sirius and Snape and when Sirius teases Peter. Sirius was not always grumpy or moody, in fact he was the most boisterous among the marauders. It's just that Sirius is not a morning person, and Remus had known and tolerated his friend's behavior for seven years at Hogwarts that he had learned to stay out his way every morning. He put some jam on the golden brown toast and set it before his canine friend.

Sirius grabbed it without looking up at his newspaper that he was reading and devoured the whole piece.

"What's the news then Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Ministry of Magic Now On Alert: 7 wizards killed in Romania last month. No clue whatsoever on who did it." Sirius put the newspaper down and glanced at the werewolf, "Romania **is** your hometown, isn't it?"

"Yes." Remus replied shortly, not wanting to pursue the subject.

"Mmmm...No reaction?" Sirius pressed on.

"None."

"Okay, whatever you say, Moony." Sirius said and after a moment asked. "I will ask Harry to stay here for the rest of the holiday."

After hearing this, Remus turned sharply, "Sirius have **you** forgotten?"

Sirius only gave a blank look in reply and Paige appeared behind him, looking impatient, "Airhead! If Harry comes here and learns about the"--She gave Sirius a you-know-what-I-am-talking-about look--"then we have a lot to explain!"

"Then we won't let him find out! As simple as that!" Sirius argued.

"What if we are attacked?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. God, sometimes his best friend can be so reckless.

"You can use your wand!" Sirius clearly couldn't understand why his godson couldn't stay in their house. "And we could tell him its---"

"Have you asked Dumbledore?" What if you're seen? People will ask Harry!" Paige shouted indignantly. 

"It'll be alright!" Sirius insisted. "As long as we don't do er-wierd stuff..."

"What if we **are **attacked?" Remus repeated. "Surely you don't want Harry to be in this mess?"

"We'll use the wands...."

"And if they're too powerful?"

"Then we have no choice but to---"

Suddenly an acid green orb came shooting at them and cutting Sirius' sentence short. Luckily they were quite used to this b now that they managed to duck and scamper to the living room. All that remained on the breakfast table came flying across the room and a smog ensued from the burned table.

"My breakfast!" Paige shouted, her gazed then turned to the intruder who didn't as much as falter from her death glare.

The intruder was wearing all black: black coat, black boots, black pants, black, black and black. He was at least a head taller than them and his eyes were completely black; no eyeballs and no pupils just plain black. He was not human judging from his complexion which was earth red. His face contorted with fury as he raised his hand and another acid green orb materialized. Three more maroon-colored creatures like him appeared, each of them wielding an acid green energy ball ready to kill.

"Kill them!" The demon's voice was sinister and inhuman. He shoot the energy ball at Remus and Sirius, who deftly dodged it.

Sirius managed to get near one and punched it on the stomach but the demon just grunted and flung a heavy arm on Sirius, who went crashing on an antique cabinet.

"NO!" Paige screamed. She had just redecorated the place the other week and now it was ruined once more.

Remus was dodging all the energy balls hurled at him, they kept on hitting the wallpaper instead. After a moment he took out his wand and shouted the strongest curse he could think of in the moment, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Greed light shoot out from his wand and hit the ugly demon. It let out a long and eerie cry before it straightened up once more as if it was just a cramp and with a silly grin on its face hurled an energy ball across the room to Remus, who was too stunned to react.

"Remus!" Paige cried as Remus' body went flying over the impact and hit the top most stairs.

The three demons, apparently pleased with themselves, started to move for the kill.

"Hey! Have you forgotten me?" Paige stomped her foot on the ground. "How dare you barged in here uninvited and ruin my beautiful living room!" She held her right hand high above her head and a gust of wind began to form, circling her. The gust of wind revolved faster and soon there was a mini-tornado in the center of the room, the horrible demons just stood there too transfixed by the sight of her powers.

"Arrrrgggh!!!" With a mightly swing of her hand she cast a whirling and destructive cyclone to the demons.

The wind's force knock the demons on the ground and another hoarse and unearthly cry and they vanquished. Leaving bits of their meat and skin behind, the room was a wreck. Paige who had killed three demons was not at all pleased.

"Your powers grew...." Sirius observed as he got up, dusting his shirt. How Paige wish she had let those pathetic demons finished Sirius at least. 

"Use your wand...what a totally brilliant idea." Remus said sarcastically as he descend from the stairs; his shoulder cut and bleeding. 

"Alright. I'm sorry so shut up." Sirius grumbled.

Paige looked at the two men opposite her and sighed, "Okay Sirius. You can have Harry over." Sirius gaped at her unbelieving then broke into those grins that he was loved and hated for. He ran and gave her a bone-crushing hug with which he planted a kiss on her lips after that.

"Thank you! I'll write to Harry now....." then he paused and glanced at Remus who remained immobile.

"As long as we don't get any more suggestion as stupid as that from you......." he replied in a mock serious voice. If he would be honest with himself, he would like to see Harry once more but it was just too dangerous. _"Guess we'll just have to risk it, like we always do." _he smiled.

"Really?" Sirius grabbed Remus and embraced him tightly.

"Ouch! Sirius my shoulders!" Remus cried.

"Sorry!" Sirius did a quick inspection on the shoulder just like a mother hen would with her little chicks. "You should treat that shoulder right away, the cut looks deep...and maybe you shouldn't move your shoulders too much in the next few days..."

"Yes, mother." Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius darted towards the stairs. Typical Sirius, do him a favor and he'll be forever in your debt.

"I'll write to Harry!!!" He shouted happily and disappeared through the hallway.

"Sirius, wait! Come down here and help us clean up!!!" Paige called after him.

She shook her head and faced Remus, "Lets just hope that the demons won't appear during Harry's stay."

Remus nodded as he picked his wand up, "And if they do......."

"......Sirius will do all the explaining." Paige finished the sentence for her friend.

"Why? Couldn't you-?"

"You know fairly well I don't have patience for that sort of thing..." Paige gave her were-pal a friendly smile, then voiced out something she's been thinking for the past few months.

"But will Harry understand, I mean, ---"

"Yes he will. He **is **James' son after all. The question is......" Remus looked up the stairs where Sirius is writing a letter to Harry.

"Will he accept his destiny?"

* * *

**Dark Pluto's Notes:**

**Hi...Hope you had a nice time reading my fic. It is just the beginning so I bet its confusing. I, too, am quite confuse but I'm working it out and hope it shall come out the way I imagined it.**

**Paige's power is the wind, so you could probably guess what the other's powers are...The next chapter will be posted as soon as I get reviews for this chapter.**

**I'm trying to correct my errors and edit them so I'm very sorry for that.**

**Please make sure you leave a review and tell me what you think...**

**~*~Blessed be~*~**


End file.
